


Fucking Crazy

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mind Sex, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The rouges have been pardoned and have been brought back to talk everything out with everything on the table, but not much gets done when pettiness gets in the way and the youngest try to distract themselves with means of entertainment.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Wanda Maximoff & Avengers Team, Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker
Comments: 35
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill, hope it's good enough to keep the person happy.   
> I take no sides in civil war but part of the prompt.   
> Enjoy if you can and stay safe out there!

They all sat around the conference table has Steve and Tony yelled at one another, it had been going on for a few hours now and everyone was done pretending to pay attention. Clint had even fell asleep on Natasha's shoulder while they bickered but Peter was still paying attention somehow and just kept a running commentary inside of his head. 

He was roasting the shit out of Steve Rogers and way making it a game of what he can come up with as he was yelling. He had put in earbuds to help keep the volume at a reasonable level, but other than that he wasn't really there. 

Wanda was so board she began peering into people's mind, even if they didn't really like it all the much. She was bored so sue her, she went from Clint about some dog and pizza to Natasha thinking about ways to put an end to this if it broke out into another fight. Then she glanced at Peter and heard him thinking, 

" Doritos built motherfucker, 3 color scheme super suit having ass, national flag wearing bitch. Fought in World War Two and went through the army even though he looks like he would bottom for the can of frozen tuna he calls a friend. Right across from me and my salad. " 

She did a double take before listening in more. 

" Barnes and Noble! Yep that's there name now, he thinks he's noble and the other guy names is Barnes it makes perfect sense especially since he didn't even read the whole accords. He should drop by Barnes and Noble and pick up a book. I know they had books back in his day but does he actually know how to read or was that more of a rich person thing before the war. He doesn't seem like the reading type, more like the watch a silent film type. Or listen to the radio talk stations. " 

She laughed a bit before she looked up and made eye contact. 

" Really? " She heard, " You going to stop reading my mind? I know I'm funny but privacy is a big thing for me and you didn't really ask. " 

" You're not that funny. Besides there isn't much entertainment around if you can't tell. "

" Yeah that's why I started roasting uncle Sam himself. Find your own ways out of boredom. "

" Maybe I won't, what are you going to do about it? " 

" You really want to stick around inside of a teenage boy's head? This is supposed to be a very disturbing time in our life. " 

" I came from a broken country bent on destroying itself, you really think that you fantasizing about fucking someone will make me get out of your head. " 

" Maybe, depending on who. " He smirked before he started thinking back to the night before. 

He was alone in his room, lying in his bed building up a sweat and he continue his motions. He stroked himself faster and faster as he neared his finish, muscles taunt and strained against the moon light peeking through the curtains and shined on him and he fisted his dick. Going faster and faster, grunting very little and twisting his wrist to increase the pleasure. 

Wanda caught a glimpse of it once he wanted her too, taking a deep breath and a gulp of air as he continue showing her the memory of last night. 

He didn't stop until he came everywhere in the memory and when she looked up she saw him smirking like crazy. 

" Satisfied? " 

" Not even that big. Don't be so full of yourself. " 

" I would believe you more if you didn't say that big, everyone knows that once you say that it means the opposite. I bet you wish you had that to entertain you for a bit, Hmmm? Just a little fun. No harm no foul. " 

She didn't respond as he pressed forward with the arousing thoughts. 

He bent her over the conference table and pulled her hair back tightly before drilling into her faster and faster, sending her rocketing forward but his grip on her hair keeping her back. Working her more and more, faster and stronger than before. Going hard enough to move the table and knock everything off of it, causing fractions and splinters to crack the expensive wood. She screams out in ecstasy and he groans in a deeper pitch than normal. One that sends shivers down her spine as she approach her own end and her own climax. She's so close to cumming and doesn't even realize it until it's too late. 

It comes crashing over her before she even had a chance to pull out of his head, and stop the emotions and feelings from becoming too real. It all happened too fast. 

Her grip on the table snaps a large chunk of it off and echoes around the room making everyone stop and look toward her. Clint even snapped awake. Even Peter with his shit eating grin on his face. 

" Wanda? " Steve asks, " What's wrong? " 

She takes several heavy breaths before opening her eyes and looking around to everyone staring at her. She tries to make something up on the spot. 

" You two have been arguing for hours and have yet to even ask anyone else what it might mean for them. It's been about you two since the beginning and I'm sick of it. " She said before standing up and walking towards the door. 

" Where are you going? " 

" I'm leaving until you both get your head's out of your asses. Maybe I'll get something to eat. " She said before storming out while trying to cover up the wet patch between her legs. Peter slowly stood up and was relieved to have his erection go away before he did so. Nothing gets him softer than that time he accidentally walked in on uncle Ben coming out of the shower. 

" Mr. Stark I'm really sorry but ear buds can only do so much against loud noises. " 

" It's okay kid, I should have thought about you more. Why don't you go get yourself something to eat, you must be hungry. " 

" I'm starving. " 

" Well then go on, maybe hang out with Wanda. I know you two are close in age so you might get along well enough for the time being. Start to make some progress of your own. " 

" Yeah I'll be sure to spend time with Wanda. " He said before walking out of the room and being snatched up by Wanda as he walked into the kitchen. 

" What the fuck?! " She demanded. 

" I'm sorry were my fantasies too much for someone who came from a broken nation bent on destroying itself? " 

" You little shit. " 

" All in good fun right? You want to have some fun. " He asked with a gleam in his eye that made it hard to refuse. 

No one heard what was going on but they definitely saw the result of it as they finished up their conference now that everyone was talking instead of two people just shouting. 

The counter-top was smashed to bits and multiple chairs were in pieces as well as clothes were down to the threads. 

" Kid? " Tony called out. 

" Oh hey Mr.Stark. " Peter called from the ground by the open fridge with no handle on it, " Sorry about the mess but you did say hang out with Wanda. We got hungry after so we ate most of the snacks cause we didn't know what was for dinner. " He said as he chewed on an orange and drank some of a juice box laying there in nothing but a piece of hie underwear covering his crotch up. 

" Kid. " Tony said as he stepped fully into the kitchen. 

" Oh uh yeah sorry about the mess. I wouldn't yell though, Wanda is passed out on the other side of the counter. " He pointed, " She's really tired. Also you didn't answer my question about dinner. " 

Tony took a deep breath, " Did you use the condoms I gave you? " 

" Of course. " 

" Okay, okay. You're going to clean this all up before Pepper gets home in two hours to have dinner. Otherwise we are both screwed and I send you to bed with no dinner. Understand? " 

" Yes. " 

" Good, and tonight is Salad Sunday so I know you want to eat. So better get to it, I'll make sure everybody stays away and get you some fresh clothes. " 

" Thanks Mr.Stark. " Peter beamed at him. 

" Sure thing kid. " Tony said before turning around and looking at the avengers. 

" What? "

" That's it? " Steve asked, " Clean this up or no dinner? " 

" Not taking punishment techniques from the guy who smuggled a fugitive to another country against 140 nations. " 


	2. Dating your Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while and so Peter and Wanda try to go on a legit date together and are determined to have a good time no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> people asked, so I tryed to deliver by just tacking on another chap.   
> Enjoy if you can and stay safe out there!

It had been a few months since the rouges had been pardoned but neither Peter nor Wanda cared about that. She thought of it as something that had been done a while ago and now the rest of the world knew it too. 

Peter saw it as their 6 month anniversary. 

He asked Mr.Stark for some advice on how to dress for a nice night out and that turned to him planning everything for him. Including nice fancy get-up, fancy restaurant and a chauffeur to drive them there. Happy was so glad to not have to drive them to or from the date that he actually said thank you in a sincere voice. 

When they arrived to the date everything was running smoothly, she was dressed elegantly and he was looking sharp. It felt like nothing could ruin the night, not even when the waiter spilled water all over Peter. 

" I'm so sorry sir. " She said kindly. 

" It's okay accidents happen. I'll just go clean myself up. " He dismissed himself from the table and went to the very nice washroom. He was on his way out when someone came in, and to his dismay it was Flash. 

" Sup Penis. " Peter ignored him in favor of trying for the door but Flash just stepped in his way, " Tried to clean yourself up for that date I see out there, way too hot for you though. Don't you think. " 

Peter continued to ignore him and stared straight ahead. 

" Yeah well don't worry, I'll be there when I'm done in here and then I can leave with both of our dates. Maybe show her a really good time back at my place with Beth or Becky or whatever that bitches name is. I'm sure I'll use your's and give her back to you once I'm finished. Don't be upset with all the hammy downs you get shouldn't be a problem having another guy fucking your girl and giving you the sloppy seconds like the cuck you are. " 

Peter acted on reaction and decked him, he struck him right across the jaw and heard a sickening crack and Flash drop down to the floor. 

" What the fuck! " 

" Be quite, we're in a public restroom. Also her name is Brooke, stop being such a douch for once. You wont be taking my date, and now you wont be taking your date either. " He said as he wiped his hands of the slight blood on them before tossing the rag down on Flash's face. 

" Try and clean yourself up. " He said as he walked out with confidence and walked to Flash's table. 

" I am so sorry to bother you but Flash Thompson has run into a small issue and had to leave and asked if I could give you a ride home as an apology. " 

" Oh, well alright then. " She gathered her things, " What about the bill? " 

" He said he would cover it, I think he has a tab of some sort. " Peter said before leading her over to his own table. " Sorry but it looks like we have to leave a bit early. " 

" That's fine, this place was boring anyhow. " Wanda said before grabbing her coat and walking out with Peter and Brooke and getting into the car before making their way to drop her back off at her house. 

When they got back to the Tower they immediately changed into something comfy and joined the others in the common area. Peter got into her lap just like every other time but soon feel asleep as she rubbed his back. He was out before the movie was even done with and so was Wanda, soon everyone began to quietly stretch and stand up but took notice of the position that they were in. They were holding one another and before anyone could say anything a noise broke from Peter. 

" Is, is he purring? " Steve asked. 

" Hmm, looks like it. " Tony said. 

" Tony, where did you find this kid? " 

" Queens. " He shrugged them off before draping a blanket over the couple and letting them sleep. " You know tomorrow is going to be rough? " Tony asked them. 

" Yeah I figured it would be tonight with the anniversary. " Sam said. 

" Yeah but I guess they got caught up with dinner, I can guarantee they'll make up for it all day tomorrow. " Natasha agreed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May finds out about Peter being in a relationship with Wanda.

Tony had called May in to talk to her about the growing relationship between Wanda and Peter. He wanted to wait until it got more serious than just a fling or casual sex or whatever they were doing in the beginning but now it was close to one year and he knew they needed to talk about it. 

They sat in the conference room with all the avengers hopping that they could answer any questions about Wanda that May may have. 

" So what's this all about, is Peter okay? " 

" Of course May, Peter is great. He's in his room right now relaxing. " Tony said knowing that Wanda was with him. 

" Okay, so then what? " 

" Well Ms.Parker this is about Mr.Parker and his relationship to Wanda Maximoff. " 

" You mean how they've been fucking for the past several months? " Everyone was quiet for a moment, " Don't be like that, you really expect me not to notice all the bruises on his neck alone. I mean come on it's been months since he first came home with all the stuff on him. Smelled like he came from a porn studio and somehow still smelled like perfume with it. Perfume that I've never smelled before. So I know he's been sexually active for a while now. " 

" Yes May, that is correct but it's more than that. " Tony said. 

" Did he use protection? Please don't tell me he got her pregnant. " 

" No, he uses the protection I give him. " 

" Oh thank god. I am not ready to be a grandmother yet. " 

" Tell me about it. No what I was refereeing to was how they are more serious now, not just sex or anything like that but actual dating. Even went on a lot of dates together, dinner movies and any other fun thing to do in New York. He showed her times square, central park, Coney Island. " 

" That sounds nice, I'm glad that he's being safe for once. So how long has this been going on exactly? " 

" 1 year next week. " Natasha informed. 

" Wow. I'd say I'm sorry about all the noise they make but then I'd be lying. " 

" That's not very nice. " Tony said, " They cost us sleep some nights. " 

" You mean you actually try to sleep instead of working? When did this happen? " Tony said nothing in response, " Besides can't you just sound proof the room? " 

" We tried doing that but they can't keep their hands off of each other for more than a day and it takes a few hours. " 

" So just have them go somewhere else with it, you telling me in this giant compound there isn't a spare room for them to do what they need to while you sound proof the room? " 

" We didn't think of that. " Clint said perched on the back of the chair. 

" For some of the smartest people on the planet, you all lack common sense. " 

" Nothing about this is common though Ms.Parker, this is unprecedented as two enhanced have become romantically involved. " Bruce said, the rest of the team missing about the enhanced part. 

" So you're telling me that throughout all the history of mankind in what ever shape or form, there has never ever been two horny teenagers who can't keep their hands to themselves? " 

" Well when you put it like that... " 

" You all are looking at this too complicated and overthinking it, just simple solutions for simple problem. " She shook her head, " I'm guessing she's with him now? " 

" Yes, that's why we're two floors away from them. " 

" Great so when they're done start sound proofing and if they need to again have them go to a spare room. Be honest and say your sound proofing the room and they'll scamper off somewhere else. Also when he comes out make sure he eats something, I don't want him starving cause of all this strenuous activity. I would but I have to be at work in a few hours and I know it's going to be a long drive back to the city. " 

" Happy will take you back. " Tony told her, " You two can talk about the kid or whatever you two do. " He waved his hand and she nodded her goodbye. Before she left she made sure to get in one last remark. 

" Make sure he stays safe Tony, no accidental pregnancies okay? Plenty of rubbers for him please. " 

" I'm staying on top of it. "

" Thank you. " She called as she left the room and immediately Tony sagged down into the chair and undid the top buttons of the dress shirt he was wearing and took off the tie. 

" I don't understand why there was this much prep for that. " Steve said. 

" Yes, I don't see why you were so nervous Tony, she's seems to be a kind woman. " Bruce said. 

" That's because she wasn't angry, you wouldn't like her when she's angry. " 


	4. Educational Presentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda does her form of a PSA for Peter's school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked so here it is.

" Alright everybody settle down. " The principal said over the speaker. " Thank you, today we have a special guest coming in to talk about something very important to you all. So please give them a warm welcome. " He said as he backed away from the center of the gym. 

Wanda came in from the side entrance and everybody went crazy again and after several minutes they seemed to have finally settled down for good. 

" Thank you all for coming to listen to me, even though it may seem boring I must tell you it is very important. " They all clapped for her again. 

" I am not that much older than you, while most of you were born between 2000 and 2002, I was born just a few years before that in 1998. So I'm still associated with your age group, even if I'm an adult and even if I fight with the Avengers they still see me as a kid. So I thought that with that in mind that I should use my age to better explain some of the things that the older generations will not or are having trouble reaching to us about. " 

" I'm here to talk to you about sex. " The crowd went silent. 

" I know, I know. Just hear me out for the next few minutes and then you can leave. Sex is a lot of fun. " She laughed when some people whistled, " It is, and whoever told you it wasn't lied to you but that doesn't mean it's fun all the time. Cause sometimes it's not, and when it's not fun it's really bad. I'm sure everyone has seen the consent video about the tea, and we all laughed about how ridiculous it is and how bad it was made with the horrible drawing or whatever but that is real. It's not a good time when something is forced upon you that you don't want. So first and foremost is consent. " 

" After that, it really is a good time. Exploring with your partner about what you like or dislike and when to do certain things, that it's okay to be sexually active and to be with someone or not and still explore these things on your own. " 

Wanda paused when she finally spotted Peter, " When you meet someone who can do a lot of things, or just really specific things that are amazing it turns into something really special. " 

She peered into his mind, " Like the time we were in the movie theater and you thought it would be a fun idea to start reaching under my pants. " 

" Make sure it's done in a safe environment. Nothing is more off putting than worrying about if it's clean or if someone is going to see you. If you're in fear of catching something from the alley behind the dinner. " She said with a look to Peter, hinting at the memory. 

" Safety is a big part, almost as big as consent. Safe sex is great because you can have it without worry, unsafe sex is still fine but it's short lived and regretful. It forces you to make tough decisions quickly and these decisions need time because they will affect you the rest of your life. Take it from someone who almost had a child because I thought one time wouldn't matter, that one time without the condom will not get me pregnant and I ended up having to go to planned parenthood. " She said while still looking at Peter. 

" You know you liked it when I pumped you full. " He thought. 

" Planned Parenthood is not just for abortions though, it's for everything relating to sex. I get my annual check ups there, people talk to them about their periods and even STD/STI testing. They are big about making you feel safe and comfortable and they do a good job at it. So please stop by every once in a while, even if it's annually like me or every couple of months just to make sure everything is fine and nothing is wrong. " 

Wanda stopped for a moment to think about the time Peter and her went to one and he had the lost look on his face. 

" It's important that you keep in mind that some things aren't going to be your thing, and that's okay but it's important to tell your partner that and talk about it. It's vital that you both remain communicative through the whole thing. " She finished and looked around. 

" Is there any questions? Don't be shy cause I'm sure lots of people have some. So just ask away and I'll answer then to the best of my ability. " 

One hand went up, " Yes? " 

" What if it's hard to talk about with someone? " 

" I will admit that it is hard to talk about, at first but you need to keep trying with that someone and if they're not listening then stop doing anything. If they can't talk about it then they shouldn't be doing it. " She scanned again and a few more hands went up. 

" What if you can't have safe sex? " 

" Well you can go to any planned parenthood and receive free condoms of varying sizes and materials depending on your allergies and needs. If it's about a place there are plenty of places to go have consensual sex as an adult. As a minor I would have an honest discussion with your parents about that. " Another hand was raised. 

" What if I really want to try something, but my partner doesn't? " 

" That goes with communication and consent. If they are dead set on not trying it don't force them, but if they are open take it slow and steady at first to see if they like it or not. " 

" How will I know if I'm ready? " 

" You never really know when you're ready because it will never be what you see in movies or tv or even porn. It will not be what you've imagined it to be. So you know when you're ready when you feel safe, secure and with the right person to give a part of yourself to because that is what you're doing. You're giving them your virginity, a piece of yourself. So choose who you give it to wisely. " 

The principal came back on and ended it there, " Please give another thank you to Ms.Maximoff for coming out to talk to us. " Applauds ran out and people cheered for her. She nodded and waved to everyone before meeting Peter's eye again and told him where to meet. 

She waited until everyone had left the gym before speaking to the principal, " Is there a private restroom nearby? " 

" You can use the one in my office. Would you like me to show you? " 

" No thank you, I need to talk to one of your students privately about something and that seems to be the best spot. " 

" My I ask who? " 

" Peter Parker, it's in regards to his internship. " 

" Of course, well in that case I will give you my office. " 

" Are you sure? " 

" Positive, besides if you need privacy that is the best place. It's very quiet and hard to hear what goes on in there. " 

" Thank you so much. " She said before walking out and seeing Peter waiting for her. " Follow me. " She said with a smile before taking him to the principals office. She turned around once they were in and shut and locked the door. 

" How did you think I did? " 

" I think that you're a tease and love the attention. " He said before pushing her against the desk and roughly claiming her mouth. 

" I've been a bad girl haven't I, Mr.Parker. " She asked in a small voice. 

" So bad, and I'm going to have to teach you a lesson. " He said before he bent her over the desk. 

A few hours later when school was almost done the two reemerged from his office fresh faced and seemingly normal. They ran into the principal right outside his office. 

" Sorry that took longer than I was expecting. " 

" That is alright, I found other places to work in the mean time. I hope everything is alright. " 

" Everything is perfect. " She said and walked out of the front area, " I'll be signing him out early. If that isn't a problem. " She asked. 

" Of course, I'm sure Stark needs him. " He said and they left together, Wanda only kept the facade up for a little bit longer until they were in the car and she let go and stopped using magic to cover up all the marks. Her legs, arms and neck were riddled with bruises and finger prints. 

" Another one off the bucket list. " She smiled as Happy started the car and put up the divider, driving off. 


End file.
